


I am what I am, just one hoe

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ki is a lil shit, M/M, Making Out, actually this is all alle's nami's and liv's fault, alternative universe, bar setting?, bartender hyungwon, changki, ehh, for real idk what to tag so i'll leave it as this, hahahaha btw this is my first mx fic, hhhhh idk what to tag, oh and Ki gay panics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a regular night at Hyunwoo's bar.Hyungwon be serving people, Changki be making out in a closet.





	I am what I am, just one hoe

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh, alle liv and nami lured me into writing this  
idk how to write  
also i'm not a monbebe (haven't accumulated the armybebe title yet)  
neither am i changki shipper  
so their dynamic is probs way off  
i'm sorry, i tried  
(also i stole this summary from alle's tweet)

Sweaty bodies. Flashing lights. And loud music that drowned the dimmly lit scenery.

Beat was sure as fuck a well visited nightclub or as the owner Hyunwoo liked to say "a bar with quality alcohol that just happened to also have a dancefloor and neon signs." Hyungwon snorted at that. He knew for a fact that Hyunwoo purposely placed those little things that would attract broke college students that needed a place to let out their accumulated frustation and stress. But he wasn't complaining, he had a steady job at a nice bar and once a new semester would begin he got to see all the newbies faces', excited and nervous, having their first college nights out experience.  
Over the time a couple of them would stay and regularly accompany his shifts as a bartender. And even if Hyungwon was working on a weeknight and no one was around to entertain him he could still ogle their bouncer Hoseok.  
Hyunwoo always teased him for his not so subtle and not so small crush on the tall guy but Hyungwon definetly would rather die than to make a move. 

Hyungwon glanced at his wrist to check the time and disappointedly scrunched up his nose. He had been having a headache for the most part of the day and the seven hours left of his shift would surely give him the rest. And on top of that it was a friday evening which meant that everyone was out and about to enjoy the nightlife of Seoul.  
With another brief look at his watch he got out of the staff room to welcome the guests that slowly started to trickle in.  
There were not many people in the Beat, just some regulars that he quickly served and a couple girls who Hyungwon believed were checking Hoseok out. Not that the bouncer didn’t give him a reason to.

“A Bloody Mary, please.”, a deep voice interrupted his rushing thoughts and Hyungwon whipped his head around to be met with a quite familiar face. Kihyun. His lips curved into a small and he leaned over the counter to hug the smaller man who affectionately patted his back.

“Haven’t seen you for weeks man. Where’ve you been?”

Kihyun snickered dryly, “Finals have been eating up my ass but I just had my last exam so it’s finally time to get some fun.”

Hyungwon wiggled his eyebrows. He exactly knew what Kihyun meant by fun when his longing looks and stuttering voice when a certain black haired male showed up where anything to go by.

“Looking for a hookup?”

Kihyun was just about to answer, probably some corny remark about how Hyungwon shouldn’t be such a little shit when he couldn’t even make a move on “his man” when a rumbling voice interrupted their little chit chat.

“Who’s looking for a hookup?”

Hyungwon swore he saw a disgusting mix of tomato juice and vodka leave his friend’s nose when Changkyun showed up right behind him but Kihyun quickly covered his little faux pas by grabbing a tissue that conveniently placed on the bar counter.  
Changkyun was clad in a blood red satin shirt and his typical black skinny jeans but that and the pretty much lacking space between them were definitely enough to have Kihyun’s heart stuttering and stumbling over itself.  
Hyungwon quietly laughed into his fist and Kihyun threw him a traiterous look before he turned around to face Changkyun who had a pierced eyebrow quipped up. God, he was going to die of a heart attack one day.  
Opening his mouth like fish stranded on the beach, gasping for air a few mumbled words came across his lips.

“Wh-What I, n-no one’s looking for anything. Hyungwon here’s just fucking around.”

Changkyun grinned cockily and raised his eyebrow impossibly higher, biting the ring adorning his lip and Hyungwon was sure he heard a little gasp leaving Ki’s mouth.

“Too bad, I really thought i stood a chance.”

Kihyun coughed awkwardly but with a reassuring look sides Hyungwon who mouthed “You got this” he took a couple steady breaths and finally looked like he got a grip on himself again. With newly won confidence he dared to lean even closer and whisper: “Hmm, might change my mind if I find someone interesting.”

Leaving a flabbergasted Changkyun behind Kihyun quickly pushed himself from the corner to coolly walk away. Little did the others know how fast his heart was racing and he definitely didn’t plan on letting them know.

After the little encounter with Changki as Jooheon, the drummer of the band that sometimes gave live-shows in the Beat, liked to call them Hyungwon retreated back to work. It was almost 2am now and most of the crowd was deadass drunk and messily moving their bodies to the ear blasting music on the dance floor. A couple basically dry-humping each other, a girl doing some shots with her friends at the table in the corner and oh- was this Changkyun dancing with some random chick?  
Hyungwon used the brief moment of no one coming up to the counter and let his eyes roam over the dimly lit space, flickering neon signs and flashing lights making it harder to see but eventually he spotted the smaller male by the door talking with Hoseok. He saw how his eyes flickered to Changkyun every now and then while chatting with Hoseok.

Hyungwon got distracted by a tipsy customer requesting a Screwdriver and he quickly turned his back towards the door to mix the drink.  
The next time he glanced towards Kihyun he saw him taking fast and straight forwards steps towards Changkyun. Hyungwon was already ready to step in, just in case something reckless and stupid would happen but what he definitely did not except was Kihyun - sweet Ki - tapping Changkyun’s shoulder and kiss him square on the mouth when the latter turned around.

Kihyun didn’t know what made him to do what he did but before anxiety could overwhelm him Changkyun hooked his thumbs in the belt loops on Kihyun’s pants and tugged him closer.  
With each passing second he felt his hesitation melt away, getting replaced by hot haziness that clouded his mind and Kihyun willingly parted his lips when he felt Changkyun’s tongue licking against the seam and softly biting on his bottom lip.  
They broke apart to gasp for air but there was no time to realize what just happened because he already felt someone nuzzling the crook of his neck and sucking small blotches of red and purple into his skin.  
Kihyun couldn’t - more even didn’t want to stop the moans that threatened to spill past his lips when he threw his head back to give Changkyun better access to his neck.  
A loud hollering voice interrupted their little make-out session and before he could even realize what Hoseok just shouted towards them Changkyun already grabbed his wrist to pull him towards a closet, hidden in the shadows and usually used to store coats and jackets, near the staff room.

Hyungwon, still bedazzled by the sudden actions tore his eyes away from the spot where Changkyun and Kihyun were sucking each others faces off just seconds ago and quickly looked at Hoseok who was approaching him.  
Still not fully comprehending what just happened he looked dumbly at the piece of paper the bouncer was offering him, cleaning rag still in his hand.

“A little bird told me that you harbored a - his words not mine- “giant fucking crush, it’s not even funny anymore” on me. So what do you think? You’re up for a coffee date tomorrow afternoon? Text me when and where I am supposed to pick you up.”

Hoseok placed the paper strip with his phone number on in Hyungwon’s hand and retreated with a cheeky wink.

“Kihyun this little fucker.”, he mumbled quietly to himself while a wide smile started to stretch across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on twt @/horriblehime  
and show them love: @/seoulfulnights @/sharkihyunie @/letlxvhoney


End file.
